364 Days To Go
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Don't you get the sense tonight, that for now the world is right? And as another Christmas ends, my mind drifts and once again, I'm thinking like a six year old. Only 364 days to go...


My first Christmas fic of the season, using Brad Paisley's song 364 Days To Go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

CICICICICICICICICI

Bobby Goren never liked Christmas.

Up until just a few years ago, he never had a reason to truly celebrate, and he was fairly certain he wasn't missing out on anything. Christmas was meant for families and people who loved one another.

"Bobby?"

A soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he found himself looking into the soft hazel eyes of his wife. "Sorry, Alex. What did you say?"

Alex Eames smiled at her husband. "I said, are we going to flip a coin to see who does the dishes tonight?"

Smiling softly, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "Let's leave them for tonight." His eyes drifted to the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, and the piles of wrapping paper piled beneath it. "We can clean up in the morning."

Alex laughed. "Now that's a first."

"Be nice," he gently chided, situating Alex in his lap. It was a little after eight in the evening, and tomorrow they would be going to see Alex's family. But for tonight, it was just the two of them and a very comfortable couch.

And seven years ago, he never dreamed he would have this much.

_Wrapping paper everywhere_

_Stacked up dishes, but who cares?_

_They can wait until tomorrow now_

_It's you and me and this old couch_

Alex snuggled into her husband's arms, feeling lazy and content. The only light came from the glow of their Christmas tree and a few candles, and it was absolutely perfect. The house was filled with the scent of pine trees and cookies, and Nat King Cole sang Deck The Halls, allowing them to believe that for now, nothing else existed.

He kissed her temple softly. "I love you, Alex," he whispered against the soft skin of her neck. And even though they had been married for seven years, he still found himself in amazement that she had married him. She could have had anyone she wanted, and she had chosen him.

"I love you, too, Bobby." Sitting up, she wrapped an arm around his neck. Then she lightly touched her lips to his.

He gladly deepened the kiss, his hand sliding up into her hair.

Finally they broke apart, and Alex rested her forehead against Bobby's. For too long, she had believed that, after Joe died, she was destined to live the rest of her life alone. It wasn't until a certain soft spoken, brown eyed gentle giant walked into her life that she finally allowed hope to creep back into her heart. Hope that she wouldn't be alone forever.

Bobby smiled sweetly at his little wife. He could almost hear the wheels turning in her head, and he kissed her again.

_The Christmas tree in our living room_

_Fills the air with pine perfume_

_And colored lights dancing on the walls_

_While Nat King Cole sings Deck The Halls_

"We have to go see Mike and Carolyn tomorrow, too."

"And Lewis," Bobby added, feeling a sense of pride swell within him. His best friend had finally settled down last year, and he and Alex had been in attendance at the wedding.

Alex nodded her agreement. "Lewis too."

Reaching out, Bobby ran his thumb lightly over Alex's jaw. He was the luckiest man in the world, and he would never forget that fact.

_Don't you get the sense tonight_

_That for now, the world is right?_

_And as another Christmas ends_

_My mind drifts, and once again_

_I'm thinking like a six year old_

_Only 364 days to go_

Alex slipped out of his arms and stood up, smiling. "The kids are asleep. Let's go look at them."

Bobby got to his feet and slipped his arms around his slender wife. They headed down the hall that led to their children's bedrooms.

The first door they reached was Max's, and Bobby reached out, gently pushing the door open. Their son was fast asleep in his bed, a mischievous smile on his little face that Alex swore was his father's.

Bobby melted at the sight of his little boy. Though Max's arrival had been unexpected, Bobby thanked God every day that he was theirs. He was his father's pride and joy.

Beside his bed, Max had parked his Christmas present, his very first two wheeled bike. He had begged for months for Santa to bring him a big boy bike, and his parents had lit up when he found it waiting for him under the Christmas tree.

After a minute, Bobby pulled the door closed. Then they crossed the hall and opened their daughter's door.

Jenny was asleep in her bed, and her brand new puppy was curled up at the foot of her bed.

Bobby smiled tenderly. His little girl was the light of his life, his little Alex. Jenny had her mother's straight blond hair, her pouty mouth, and his large brown eyes. Whenever she gave him a pleading look, it was nearly impossible for him to deny her whatever she wanted.

Which was how Santa ended up bringing her a puppy for Christmas. He chuckled at the memory of Jenny attempting to walk her puppy for the very first time. He still wasn't sure who was walking who.

He quietly pulled the door shut again.

_Max got his bike, I swear that kid_

_He's got it parked right by his bed_

_And Jenny sure loves her puppy too_

_I'm not sure just who walked who_

As quietly as they could, they walked back into the living room. They came to a stop in front of the tree, and Bobby wrapped his arms around his diminutive wife.

Alex leaned back into her husband's arms and closed her eyes with a happy sigh.

"Thank you for my books and new robe," he whispered into her ear.

Her cheeks flushed lightly. In all of the craziness, she had gotten cold and borrowed his new robe. It dwarfed her and nearly reached the floor, but it was very warm and cozy. "Sorry. Do you want it back?"

His grip tightened on her. "No, no, it's okay." His lips brushed against her ear. "It looks better on you, anyway."

Alex grinned, resting her hands on his arms. "I love Christmas," she breathed, enjoying the warm caress of his breath as it hit her skin.

"I didn't… not until I had you."

His admission brought tears to her eyes, and she turned around in his arms. Then she gently framed his face with her slender hands. "I love you, Bobby."

_Thanks for my robe, no that's okay_

_Looks better on you anyway_

_What is it about this time of year_

_That makes our troubles disappear?_

The corners of his mouth lifted in a tender smile. "I love you, too, Alex." Lowering his head, he caught her mouth in a sweet kiss.

As he kissed her, Alex lifted her hands and ran them through his thick curls. Every time he kissed her, he had the power to make her world stop turning… and oftentimes he did.

Finally Bobby reluctantly broke the kiss, and he smiled at the expression on his wife's face. "Why don't we put out the candles and head to the bedroom?"

Her eyes lit up. "Sounds amazing right about now."

He kissed her again, then unplugged the lights that were decorating the tree while Alex put out all of the candles.

Quickly the living room was filled with shadows, and Bobby took Alex by the hand. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as they walked down the hall, toward their bedroom.

She just laughed softly.

_Cause don't you get the sense tonight_

_That for now, the world is right?_

_And as another Christmas ends_

_My mind drifts, and once again_

_I'm thinking like a six year old_

_Only 364 days to go_

Once they were in their bedroom, Bobby stepped into their bathroom while Alex shed his robe and started to brush her hair.

By the time he came back into their room, Alex was sitting on their bed, and Bobby felt the wind being knocked out of him at the sight of her.

Alex grinned at him. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" he managed hoarsely. She was wearing a red silk teddy, complete with a Santa hat perched delicately on her head.

She reached out and took his hand, pulling him down onto the bed beside her. Then she straddled his hips, planting her hands firmly on his broad chest.

He grinned and settled his hands on her hips. "You are stunning," he murmured, gently squeezing her hips.

"You're not so bad yourself, Goren," she teased. She shrieked when he suddenly flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the mattress with his big body.

"I'll show you," he growled against the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Please do," she encouraged with a smirk, grabbing at his broad shoulders.

With a wicked grin, he proceeded to show her just how bad he could be.

_We can't avoid it, no way around it_

_Before too long, we'll be_

_Either back to work, back to school_

_Or just back to reality_

A few hours later, as Alex slept cuddled in his arms, Bobby let his mind wander.

In a few days, things would unfortunately go back to normal. He and Alex would return to work, and Max and Jenny would be back in school. His heart became heavy at the thought. In their line of work, they were away from the kids more than he felt they should be, and sometimes he worried that they were missing Max and Jenny's childhoods.

But then they would come home at night, and two pairs of little arms hugging him would make him forget every single one of his fears and worries.

Those kids and Alex were his entire world. He held Alex tighter and ran his fingers through her long blond hair.

Christmas was almost over, but before they knew it, it would be back again.

He smiled softly in the darkness.

Only three hundred and sixty-four days left to go.

_Don't you get the sense tonight_

_That for now, the world is right?_

_And as another Christmas ends_

_My mind drifts, and once again_

_I'm thinking like a six year old_

_Only 364 days to go_

The End.

A/N: Hehehe, happy BAness. I really do think that Bobby wants a son named Max. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
